1. Field
This disclosure relates to the field of using technology for improving healthcare and in particular using a web based platform to provide a medical second opinion to a user. The system described herein uses a software architecture that ensures secure data communications for receiving and analyzing data related to a patient's medical condition and the system then generates a second medical opinion using evidence based diagnosis methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A patient suffering from a medical concern visits a physician to evaluate his medical issue. The patient usually receives an opinion from the physician as to the cause of the patient's medical concern. The physician usually provides advice as to how to treat the patient's medical concern. In some instances, the physician may refer the patient to a specialist or may request the patient to undergo diagnostic tests to evaluate the patient's medical concern.
In many instances, patients desire a second medical opinion regarding the patient's medical concern and treatment options. In some cases, insurance carriers require patients to obtain a second opinion. Patients may seek a second medical opinion to determine if less invasive procedures may exist to treat the medical concern. Similarly, patients may seek a second medical opinion to determine if other treatment options exist for the patient.
Computer-based systems exist to allow patients and physicians to store patient information. Systems also exist that allow patients to upload medical files to allow a physician to view information relating to the patient. In addition, systems exist for digitizing imaging data. Systems also exist for determining a patient's medical history. However, systems do not exist that generate an extensive report about a patient's medical history and thereafter generate a second opinion based on the system's elaborate and extensive analysis and reporting capabilities.
The advent of the Affordable Care Act (ACA) will inject about 30 million more individuals into the healthcare system. This may create difficulties and delays for more individuals seeking timely, expert medical advice and consultations.
Patients will have even more difficulty receiving medical second opinions from physicians. A medical second opinion is a valuable resource when a patient is faced with difficult health circumstances or choices regarding the treatment options.
This is especially difficult due to limited access to highly specialized care depending on where one lives and their availability for travel or mobility.
In some instances, a patient's insurance company may require a medical second opinion. In fact, Medicare generally encourages patients to obtain second, and even third, medical opinions.
Medical second opinions are important for patients as it gives patients options as to how to handle their concern. For example, by obtaining a medical second opinion, a patient may find out that he does not need a certain treatment or procedure. Or, the patient may learn that he has a less expensive option, thereby saving the patient a large medical bill.
Further, some patients may wish to obtain a medical second opinion to alleviate their concerns about the risk or how it might affect their lifestyle, family or work. Therefore, there exists a need to improve access to care and to allow patients to seek and obtain objective medical second opinions.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit or four-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.